


This Moment (Tomorrow's Unspoken)

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Dan and Phil count in the new year at a party surrounded by their friends.





	

The world is a scary and unpredictable place. Dan had learnt that the hard way over the years.

But it was just impossible to feel any kind of negativity or resentment when the sky was lit up in vibrant pinks and explosive blues, and firework sparks twirl to the ground like freshly fallen snow.

He’s surrounded by his friends, they are all crowded on his and Phil’s tiny balcony staring up in awe at the fireworks. They’re all cheering and celebrating with clinks of champagne glasses, and it makes Dan happy too, the world doesn’t seem as fucked up on nights like this.

The promise of a new year, the perfect opportunity to leave the past where it belongs, hangs just within reach. He’s hurtling towards it with every firework which lights up the above, lifting everyone’s spirits with every one which passes.

“Just under half an hour!” someone shouts from inside, and the excitement that rippled through the group was practically palpable. It causes him to smile, and a friend comes over and claps him on the shoulder and wishes him all the best, he reciprocates. Another friend pulls him into a sloppy hug, causing the contents of both of their glasses to slosh onto the stone. They laugh.

A wind sweeps through them all, the city seems to be alive and celebrating with them. It causes jeering, joking about how the year is having one last turmoil before the beginning of the next. He laughs and clinks his freshly topped up glass against multiple others. The world feels calm.

Below them, there’s a celebration going on, a huge crowd of people gather in a square for a reason he didn’t quite know. But he feels content, with his small group of friends, the ease and peace emanates throughout the flat. Lame jokes and creation of resolutions echo from the walls, and premature kisses are shared throughout.

Dan places his glass on the table and leans his arms on the balcony railing. Cold night air fills his lung, and it’s refreshing, causes a smile. He never thought he’d feel like this, so utterly calm and at peace with himself, a year in front of him wide open and free to do whatever he pleases. He feels warm.

Somebody squeezes in beside him, and rests their arms on the railing too. Of course it’s Phil, Phil is always there. He always has been.

“Having a good night?” he asks, cheer evident in his tone after a few glasses of champagne and present in good company.

“All the better now” Dan smiles, and Phil joins him.

“Another year over and done with” he says in disbelief and wrings his fingers together, “You nervous for what’s coming?”

Somewhere behind them, their friends begin chanting a countdown from ten.

“Not anymore” Dan answers, and leans his head on Phil’s shoulder, and the world feels a little less intense.

Phil gently rests his hand on top of Dan’s and loosely links their fingers, and Dan feels a kiss being pressed to the top of his head as the countdown reaches one.

“Happy New Year” Phil says, barely audible over the celebrations of their nearest and dearest, but Dan hears him loud and clear.

“Happy New Year” he repeats, and brings their linked hands up and presses a gentle kiss to Phil’s knuckle.

As their hands rest on the railing once again, Dan remembers. The matching metal on their fingers, the promise of the new year.

The world feels his for the taking.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write anything for new years' but i just read a ton and felt inspired so i hope you enjoyed this little tiny drabble that i wrote in literally ten minutes :)
> 
> As always, please kudos comment and subscribe to my profile to be notified of future fics i upload, and feel free to follow me on tumblr (cafephan) and twitter (bloggerhowell)
> 
> Thank you for reading and all your support throughout 2016, i hope you all have a lovely and prosperous 2017, and i'll speak to you in my next fic xx
> 
> (Also the title for this fic is completely random but comes from 'This Moment' by Katy Perry)


End file.
